Nanael
Nanael '''(Hebrew נֻנֻאָ) is a guardian angel sent to earth to supervise and participate in the Queen's Blade tournament. In her own words, "A messenger from Heaven who came to bring true order to the world." When in actuality, she is an angel dropout in Heaven. After frequent misconduct, the head archangel ordered Nanael to enter Queen's Blade as a "trial". In addition, she was given a difficult condition: to not spill the "Holy Milk" in the bottle on her hip. She is drawn by Kuuchuu Yousai. Appearance Nanael has spikey blue hair and green eyes. She is usually seen wearing the same uniform as other lower ranking angels, which consists of a white blouse top and steel plate leggings. She does wear a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left, other angels just wear two gloves. A vial of holy milk is usually slung across her waist on a small belt. Her most distinguishing feature are that her wings being asymmetrical in size, which she is quite insecure about and gets furious whenever it gets mentioned. Personality Nanael is general friendly and cheery, although she will take advantage of other people's kindness, such as Melpha. She doesn't think highly of anything that lives on earth and doesn't think of them as equals, which all angels are often taught to believe and follow. She can also seem clumzy at times, especially with her holy milk, which she is not allowed to spill. Nanael also has a devious side to her, often trapping people so she can supervise more matches. Secretly, Nanael's intrepretation of an orderly society is a place filled with angels and men on earth who will serve them outright. All women, on the other hand, should be banished. Abilities Nanael's personal weapon is the Celestial Sabre, which she wields through Telekinesis. For her to fight seriously against such inferior organisms goes against her policy. As such, she prefers long range combat, although she has plenty of powerful close range attacks, like the falling star kick. Being an angel, she is more powerful than any human, altough she is sometimes limited by her vial of holy milk, which she must be careful not to spill. Other Vital Info '''Occupation: Messenger of Heaven Weapon: Celestial Saber Protective Gea'''r: None '''Likes: Men on Earth Dislikes: Women on Earth Hobby: Hunting men as potential slaves Battle Quote: "Are you stupid? There's no way you monkeys can beat an elite angel like me!" Trivia *Nanael is based on an actual angel in hebrew lore of the same name. Nanael is the 53rd guardian angel and rules over philosophy and abstract sciences. *Nanael's title is "The angel of light", although she sometimes goes by "The angel of hope". *In the anime and PSP game, Nanael is voiced by Aya Hirano *Hachiel(Haziel), her angel friend, is higher ranked than her. Nanael being 53rd rank and Haziel being 9th. Nanael2.jpg|Nanael taunting her enemy. Queens blade 2 12 end.jpg|Nanael bathing in the ending credits. Category:Characters